Jalan Menuju Hatimu
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sakit? Sakit karena menunggunya?/Kemana dia selama ini? Warning: OOC, judul ga nyambung sama isi cerita, maybe?/ Want to RnR?


Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Aya Harukawa`s first fic in this fandom.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating: T

Warning : Sangat, sangat OOC, oneshot super duper pendek, penulisan kata-kata yang sering salah maksudnya typo, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang mungkin lolos dari editanku.

Ano.. Aya juga gak tau kok bisa nulis fic kayak gini di fic pertama yang dibuat di fandom ini lagi! Mungkin karena lagi pengaruh lagu kali ya? Mana judulnya gak nyambung lagi sama ceritanya.

Tertarik? *readers: Enggak!* Yosh, silahkan baca. Namun, jangan salahkan Aya, ya.. :D *readers: Yee, dibilang enggak!*

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan Menuju Hatimu<strong>

_Aku menjalaninya sendiri._

_Tersesat di jalan yang telah kubuat sendiri._

_Bingung ketika memilih jalan._

_Bisakah aku mencapaimu?_

_Menemukanmu?_

_Dan membuat sebuah tempat di hatimu?_

**Mamori`s POV**

Aku menangis lagi ketika membaca surat bodoh itu. Ya, surat yang menurutku cukup bodoh. Begitu ada banyak media untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi mengapa harus lewat surat? Media yang sudah ketinggalan zaman ini. Media yang terlalu lambat. Apa dia sengaja ingin mempermainkan hatiku?

_Shit! _

Aku mengumpat lagi. Kebiasaan yang timbul ketika dia tidak ada. Seakan-akan aku menciptakan dirinya di dalam diriku sendiri. Hanya untuk mengobati kerinduanku terhadap kapten bodoh itu. Kapten yang genius tetapi bodoh. Menyebalkan, tidak lebih tepatnya mengerikan namun menenangkan buatku. Aku benci pada orang itu tetapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku mencintainya.

_Shit!_

Lagi-lagi aku mengumpat. Tentu saja hanya dalam kepalaku. Karena itu hanya untuk menenangkan hatiku yang rindu terhadap dirinya. Rindu yang teramat sangat. Kemana dia selama setahun ini?

Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sakit? Sakit karena menunggunya? Terseok-seok menuju masa depan sambil terus berharap bahwa kau akan muncul di hadapanku. Mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku?

Setelah kau menghilang, surat itu sampai padaku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku sudah hampir gila ketika tahu kau hilang. Apalagi ketika aku membaca surat darimu. Meski tanpa nama pengirim, aku tahu itu darimu.

.

Hei, bodoh. Bisakah kau cepat pulang?

.

Kami menunggumu. Di sini.

.

**Hiruma`s POV**

Aku berdecak sebal saat melihat manajer sialan itu menangis lagi. Tanpa tangisannya pun aku pasti pulang. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku selalu disampingnya?

"Hei, manajer sialan," panggilku.

Tetapi, dia malah melewatiku begitu saja. Aku berdecak sebal lagi. Kenapa dia tidak berhenti saja jika ini terlalu menyakitkan buatnya? Mengapa malah datang terus tiap hari? Dasar manajer sialan. Kenapa kau masih saja terus di sini? Mengapa setiap hari datang dan membawa bunga? Kau kan tahu aku tak cocok dengan bunga.

Lihat, dia menangis lagi. Dia menangis lagi di hadapan tubuhku yang kini tidak berdaya. Padahal aku yang sebenarnya ada di sini. Di sampingnya. Kenapa dia menangis di situ lagi?

"Cepatlah pulang," katanya sambil terisak.

Sial, sudah setahun ini dia menangis terus di tempat ini. Aku kan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kue sus sialan itu pasti sudah meracuni otaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya, "Hari-hari tidak terasa lengkap tanpa kekehanmu."

Aku tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Mana kutahu, kalau mobil sialan itu rem-nya blong. Lagipula aku di sini, manajer sialan. Berhentilah menangisiku," kataku kesal.

Dia memang tidak bisa mendengarku sih. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak tahan terus-terusan melihatnya menangis. Apalagi menangisiku.

Sialan. Mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak mengirim surat itu ketika akan pergi berlatih ke Amerika. Tidak, sebenarnya aku ke Amerika karena kupikir kalau kau mencintai cebol sialan itu, aku hanya mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri saja. Baru kali itu aku salah persepsi. Dan surat itu juga salahku. Harusnya tidak kukirim. Mungkin ada baiknya manajer sialan itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lagipula, itukan bukan surat cinta sialan. Itu hanya surat frustasi sialan. Sialan! Kepalaku penuh dengan kata-kata sialan sekarang. Mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Hei, bodoh. Cepat pulang."

Sebuah kedutan timbul di kepalaku. Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau aku tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuhku, aku pasti akan kembali. Dasar manajer siala,"

Lagi-lagi dia menangis.

Aku benar-benar ingin mati saja.

_Sudah waktunya._

"Eh?" aku celingukan.

Barusan aku mendengar suara itu. Suara yang menyuruhku kembali.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aku pulang dulu, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori.

Ia membalikkan badan. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sampai besok," katanya sambil melirik sekali lagi pada Hiruma yang masih menutup matanya.

Mamori terpaku tidak percaya. Di sana Hiruma tengah menatapnya. Mamori masih diam. Masih tidak percaya. Masih mengira itu adalah mimpi atau khayalan yang tampak seperti nyata.

"Aku pulang, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma dengan nada pelan.

"Selamat datang," sambut Mamori sambil memeluk Hiruma, tanpa berfikir lagi. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N**: *bunyi jam dinding* Tik.. Tik.. Author terdiam.

Hiruma: *nodong author pake bazooka* Kenapa malah bikin fic gaje kayak gini!

Aya: Hi.. Hiee…Ampun, Hiruma-san.. Tadi lagi bosan karena nungguin donlotan yang gak selesai. Entah kenapa tangan ini bikin fic kayak gini. Suer..!

Hiruma: Bodo` ah! *nembak* -DOR!-

Aya: Hieeeee… Ampun! Gomen! Huweee..

Maafkan untuk fic yang hancur ini. Beneran gak direncanain nulisnya. Tau-tau udah jadi aja. Heee?

Your review please?


End file.
